Batman (Injustice)
Batman (real name: Bruce Wayne) is the main protagonist in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. He is a former leader of the Insurgency. Biography Bruce Wayne was born in Gotham City, the son of Dr. Thomas and Martha Wayne, and the latest descendant in the city's generationally prominent and wealthy Wayne family. One night, after watching an exciting adventure film, the Wayne family left the theater through a lane and met a street mugger. When Thomas is always tried to stop the mugger from stealing his wife's pearl necklace, he photographed Thomas and his wife in front of the 8-year-old Bruce. The mugger were never brought to justice for fear of running away. On that very night, on the street were covered with the blood of their parents, and the young Bruce vowed to drive his brother away from his parents's lives. He swears that what happened to him will never happen to anyone else. With his unnatural strong will and the wealth of his family, he spent 10 to 12 years old traveling around the world looking for the best ideas for martial arts, criminology, escapology, disguise, and the craft of detecting. He adjusted his body and mind to the peak of human physical and mental perfection. Upon he returned to Gotham after his first night as a criminal fighter, he sat in his father's study, and the bat suddenly rushed through the window. From his teachings, he remembers that criminals are superstitious and cowardly. He used the terrible image of those who came ominously to him, and attacked the terrorists in the hearts of those who committed evil in his field. It is this image that brought the birth of Batman. Personality Batman retains many of his classic characteristics from the comics up until Superman begins his campaign for world order. Bruce initially thought that Clark might murder the Joker because of grief and revenge for Lois and the death of his children. When Damian Wayne helped Superman transfer Arkham Asylum's prisoners to an unknown facility, he accidentally killed Dick Grayson. This and their recent disagreement with Superman's actions prompted Bruce to reject Damian by killing his "real" son. Dick's death has destroyed him to the point of self-harm, because Bruce constantly beats the training dummy until his hand begins to bleed. Only after Selina was stopped him, Bruce has began to mourn for his first son. Gallery Bruce_Wayne_(Injustice_The_Regime)_002.png|Batman as he appears in Regime Universe 3074613-injustice.jpg Batman_-_The_Gotham_Knight.jpg Category:Superheroes Category:Male Category:DC Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:Honorable Category:Wise Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Villain's Lover Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Big Good Category:Brutes Category:Determinators Category:Officials Category:Independent Category:Villain's Crush Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Businessmen Category:Gadgeteers Category:Mastermind Category:Hope Bringer Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Pure Good Category:Mentor Category:Archenemy Category:Athletic Category:Famous Category:Strategists Category:Straight man Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Male Damsels Category:Remorseful Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Control Freaks Category:Loyal Category:The Hero Category:Normal Badass Category:Nemesis Category:Warriors Category:Tragic Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Sympathetic Category:Benefactors Category:One-Man Army Category:Charismatic Category:Merciful Category:Adventurers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Bond Protector Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Forgivers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Love Rivals Category:Heroic Liars Category:Political Category:Paragon Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Defectors Category:Chaste Category:Goal Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Obsessed Category:Falsely Accused Category:Anti-Communists Category:Patriots Category:Loner Heroes Category:Poor Category:Heartbroken Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Destructive Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Inventors Category:Invulnerable Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Scapegoat Category:Reactionary Category:Victims Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Master Orator Category:Master Combatants